With a Purpose
by fanficrulz1
Summary: When Annabeth finds an injured guy on the street, her life turns upside down. He's handsome, he's charming, and…he murdered his own father? Annabeth doesn't know who to believe anymore. Now she's on the run with a fugitive, trying to protect him. But is it really worth it? Who is Percy Jackson, and does she really want to know?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

The streets of Manhattan were always loud and busy, people walking and talking, some stopping to get coffee, others hailing cabs, and just doing what they always do. I was walking amongst the people in the crowded sidewalk trying to get back to my apartment. Thalia had called me about a million times and left a significant amount of messages, but answering would do me no good. It's not like it's going to change the fact that I was late.

I'm never late.

Keeping up my brisk walk, I finally reached the building and readied myself for the long lecture I was in for when Thalia saw me. When I was outside the door, my key was positioned inside the lock, but I couldn't bring myself to turn it. Thalia…oh she's going to be so pissed. I told myself to be brave and just as I began twisting the key the door flew open and I was greeted with a scowl and eyeliner.

She was only three years senior to me but she acted a hell of a lot older. I had started calling her 'mother' at times when I couldn't stand her obnoxiousness. That had been a running joke for about two years, since the time I moved in with her.

"Annabeth, where the hell have you been? You told me you were going to be home an hour ago, and what do you do? You come home late. And on top of all that, you don't answer your phone. Do you realize how worried I was? Why are you still standing out there, come inside, it's taken you long enough."

Closing the door behind me, I dropped my bag next to the couch then let myself fall onto it. Yawning, I closed my eyes hoping Thalia would finish ranting after I woke up. I can't believe I even thought that a possibility.

"Get up, can't you see I'm talking to you? Why didn't you at least send me a text or something?"

I sighed and opened my eyes. "I thought the class was over at 5 but it was actually 6, which is why I got home late." That wasn't even a lie: I had genuinely forgotten which was amazing since I hardly forget anything.

"And I'm just supposed to believe you? Come on, I'm supposed to be your guardian and you can't even tell me where you are."

"Only people under eighteen need a parent or guardian. I'm twenty-one; I think I've surpassed the age of eighteen if my math is correct."

She sighed and plopped onto the couch as well. We sat like that for a couple minutes until I spoke again.

"I'm going to make myself a sandwich, you want one?"

"Yes."

My days continue on like this, sometimes there's a bit excitement though. For example, once I forgot to buy cereal and Thalia and I spent an hour arguing about who had to go get it. Finally after making an excuse about studying, Thalia agreed to it.

I was studying architecture at NYU, and the reason I was ultimately staying with Thalia was because I needed a place to stay and my dad didn't want me to live alone. I never felt overworked and I always understood what was being taught to me. Of course, that didn't mean I didn't need to study. College wasn't too bad for me, and I felt lucky that I really did get all that I had really wanted in life. Not that I had asked for a roommate exactly like Thalia, but hey, she was amazing. Future plans…well I was going to get a job somewhere in New York after I finished college, but I'd still stay with Thalia since I couldn't really bear the thought of living without her.

I was waiting in line for my coffee, a tradition of mine since I realized that waking up early was hard, debating with myself on whether I should get a medium or a large. I finally decided after the boy at the counter gave me a cocky grin.

"Now what would you like today princess?"

God that was annoying. Large coffee, for the headache he just gave me. While walking out, I realized he stuck a small paper with his number on the cup. Ripping it off, I threw it into the trash and left the shop.

It had started raining lightly, but I was too lazy to take out my umbrella. The streets actually weren't too crowded, and I let myself enjoy my coffee as I walked through the streets. Then while passing an alley I heard something strange.

Someone was coughing, or at least it sounded like it. Turning to peer inside the alley I saw a body lying on the cement. He didn't look like some street rat though; he looked out of place. Taking my chances, I walked closer. The man had dark hair, and was still handsome even though he was bruised and bleeding. He coughed again, and blood spattered onto the rain-darkened concrete.

Then he opened his eyes, they only fluttered half open. His eyes were a beautiful sea green, and he looked up at me. I took a deep breath and kneeled down next to him, setting the coffee down next to me. His mouth was slightly open, his breaths short and ragged.

"Help," he croaked then he passed out.

**A/N: I'm not sure if anyone remembers this but I had the first four chapters up months ago, which I then deleted due to random reasons that I'd probably explain but I seriously don't remember them. I thought I should try it again so here you go. I hope you guys like it. Review with some feedback, follow if you're interested in reading more, and I think that's it. Until next time, guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

After I took the wet cloth off his forehead, my face twisted at the sight of the blood and grime that had come off with it. He had a temperature, and although I had managed to bring it down a bit, now it was stuck at an unacceptable 102 degrees which I was determined to bring to at least a 99.

I had somehow managed to bring this man all the way back to my apartment. He was lying on the couch, still unconscious. Without Thalia home, I knew I'd at least have enough time to fix him up a bit before getting a lecture about taking home strange guys.

After repositioning a new cool cloth on his head, I was about to get some bandages when I accidently touched his shoulder. There was a sharp intake of breath and I moved back to get a better look of it. There wasn't anything visible from the top, but when I moved him slightly to look at it from behind I saw that the cloth of his coat and shirt were completely torn. There was a huge gash in their place, staining the back of his coat and a part of the couch.

The wound itself was ghastly, leaving me to wonder even more about what had happened to this guy. I went to grab the first aid kit and try to at least stop the bleeding. As I tried to clean it, I could hear him grunt in pain. I turned to look at his face and I could see his eyelashes wet with tears. He was biting his lip softly, as if knowing there was more pain to come. I figured out a way to pull off his coat without hurting him too much and bandaging the shoulder, stopping his blood loss.

I thought about taking him to the hospital but reconsidered because I had no idea who he was. What if he couldn't pay for medical treatment? What if he was a criminal? I could be putting him in danger if I went straight to the authorities. Then again I shouldn't be caring, should I?

I suddenly wondered if this man had a wallet. If someone attacked him then they might've taken it, but maybe there were some credit card we could track or something.

But I wouldn't know until he woke up…

I heard the door open and I braced myself for what might happen. I expected a scream or at least something. Instead there was only silence. I turned to see Thalia with a strange look on her face…it was almost afraid. She took a deep breath then spoke.

"What is he doing here? How did he find this place?" she said, her voice filling with anger. "Get him out."

Does she know him? It almost seems like it. I looked from Thalia to the man and raised an eyebrow. "I found him and he was hurt and I couldn't just leave him there…"

"You don't know who he is."

"Do you?"

Thalia glared at me then stormed into her room. I could hear loud Green Day music being blasted from the speakers, and I knew there would be people calling to complain that it was too loud.

And she's supposed to be the responsible one…

Hours later, after I was getting tired of hearing 'Kill the DJ' on repeat and the man's temperature at 97 degrees something finally happened. He twitched a little bit, and then his eyes fluttered open.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, speaking slowly. He nodded his head and began trying to sit up, but winced due to the shoulder injury. "Don't worry, just lie down."

The man closed his eyes again and nodded, leaving me to stare at him. Then he finally said something.

"Thank you."

His voice was dry and hoarse, and I decided to get him some water. As I walked into the kitchen, Thalia stepped out of her room with a frown. "Is he gone?"

"He just woke up. I'll find out who he is and we'll call the police if necessary."

I walked back to the couch with Thalia behind me. I touched his face and his eyes flew open again. Then he jerked away from me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, setting the water down on the end table. He was staring right at Thalia, and he nodded.

I helped him sit up, and he drank the water, no longer staring at Thalia. She was still glaring at him though, her eyes so fierce that I was sure that they knew each other.

"So what brings you back to New York?" asked Thalia. The man looked up at her with a wrinkled brow.

"I'm sorry?" he croaked, his voice showing slight improvement. "I don't know you."

"Don't lie to me, Jackson."

"Who's that?" he asked. His face was clueless.

"Thalia," I said, turning to her. "Let me handle this." She narrowed her eyes at him but seemed to agree since she went back into her room. I turned to the man and spoke. "What's your name?"

"I don't know."

I'm guessing it has something to do with Jackson.

**A/N: So this is chapter two! Not the best, but this story is focused on plot (as many of my other stories) instead of some deeper meaning. I personally believe that the 'life lesson' stuff kind of just shows up to the reader, no matter what it is. Some authors may intend to slip in some sort of moral to their story, but I like letting the audience just interpret everything the way they want. Also, I'm much too lazy to make this fanfiction some sort of soul-searching piece of art. **

**Anyways, I hope you liked it! Follow if you want to read more, review because I just love feedback, and until next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Somehow I managed to convince Thalia to let him stay until his shoulder healed. I'm pretty sure he had amnesia too but I couldn't really be sure. We continued to call him Jackson for the time being. Thalia wouldn't reveal anything else about him.

"You're lying, Thalia, just tell me how you know him. Ex-boyfriend?" I questioned, and a truly horrid look swept her face. I'd been trying to get it out of her for days but she wouldn't budge. Jackson was asleep on the couch.

"If you think that then please don't because that is the most disgusting thing I've ever heard of. I told you, I was walking around once and I saw that guy and someone called him 'Jackson'."

"You can't expect me to believe you, I'm not stupid you know," I said. Knowing that I wasn't going to get anywhere with this, I went to sit beside Jackson who's eye's had fluttered open.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. His voice had gotten much better, and his bruises were fading. The only real problem left was that gash on his shoulder. "You look worried."

I smiled and brushed some of his messy dark hair out of his eyes. It was softer than you'd expect it to be. "It's nothing. Thalia and I have been disagreeing lately."

He nodded and replied. "She's like th-" He seemed to catch himself before continuing. "You two don't seem like the type to argue."

He knows something.

"Yeah," I said, playing along with whatever he had going. "She's just a little uncomfortable with a stranger in the house. Do you need anything?"

"No, you've done way too much already. Thank you, Annabeth."

"You don't have to keep thanking me."

He reached out his hand to touch mine. "I do, actually." He chuckled at his own words and smiled up at me. "I'll never forget this."

"But you seemed to have forgotten everything else…" I muttered. He heard me and I could see him swallow hard.

"I'll remember. It's sort of coming back. That day you found me I was attacked. It's mostly a blur, but I'll remember soon enough."

We didn't seem to indulge in any more conversation after that, and I turned on the TV so we wouldn't feel too awkward. I was flipping through channels when a hand grabbed the remote from me. I turned to glare at Thalia.

"I was using that," I said, holding out my hand so she could give it back. She only pressed a button on the remote and it went to a news channel. "Thalia, you hate the news."

"Not this time…" she muttered, so soft I almost didn't hear her. I turned back to the screen where my heart almost stopped. There was a picture of Jackson. The anchor was talking about how he went missing. Words popped up on the screen.

_**Perseus Jackson is a potential threat. Call the police immediately if you see him. This man will be on trial for murder.**_

I looked over at Jackson-or Perseus-and he looked terrified. He turned towards me and I could almost see tears building up. "I didn't do anything. I don't remember." I looked to Thalia whose lips had turned into a thin line.

"If," she began. "If he's not gone by the time I come back, then I will call the police." Without another word the picked up her bag and left the apartment.

"Annabeth," he said, tears openly spilling over his cheeks. "I didn't do anything, you have to believe me."

A million thoughts ran through my mind.

"Please, I-I didn't do anything."

He could be telling the truth. He could also be lying. If he was lying then he was really good at it.

I truly couldn't bear the thought of Thalia calling the police, so I turned to him and wiped a tear off his cheek. He seemed to let out a relieved smile, but it looked so broken and sad that I wasn't even able to return it.

"We need to get you out of here."

"But I-"

"If you stay then Thalia will call the police."

"And if someone else sees me they will too. Annabeth," he said, his voice dropping its sad edge. "Anywhere I go they'll try to get me."

I suddenly heard the door open and turned around. Then there was chaos.

Thalia had lied about waiting to call the police; she had already done it. I cursed as two men came closer and Perseus and I backed up to the wall. The men were armed, and the looks on their faces told me they were willing to do anything for this man.

Then I noticed that these men weren't dressed as police, but instead wearing black suits. They looked more like security guards. My mind didn't work fast enough to realize what was happening. One man held up his gun and fired. It hit the window behind us and the glass shattered, leaving a large hole. As the men drew closer, Perseus's arms went around my waist. At first it seemed like he'd done it on instinct, but then in a flash there was a piece of broken glass held at my throat. It hadn't even grazed my skin, but there was no way the men could tell the difference. The hand holding the glass was cut and bleeding, and it wasn't shaking either.

"You try to touch me," he said, and I gasped. He wasn't scared. His voice oozed confidence and sarcasm, and his grip around my waist tightened. "And the girl dies. I don't think Miss Grace would approve of her roommate being killed, right? And you could imagine her father's reaction...my wonderful uncle wouldn't be pleased." I could feel his warm breath on my neck as his voice lowered so only I could hear it. "I'm sorry. I won't hurt you. Meet me on the steps of the Metropolitan tomorrow at twelve and I'll explain."

Then he released my waist and I turned around. He was gone. The black-suited men ran up to me and looked out the window. I craned my neck to see, but Perseus had disappeared.

**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile. I feel like there are cobwebs on my laptop because it's been so long since I've turned it on. Oh well, you finally got your chapter three! Please don't hate me...**

**I really have nothing to say about this chapter. I don't have anything to say anymore do I? I should probably just get rid of these author's notes because they're pretty useless for me right now. Then again, it's nice being able to tell you guys things. Write them at least...now I'm just wasting time, aren't I?**

**Suggestions are welcome, reviews are most definitely welcome, cupcakes are also very welcome, as are follows and favorites. Until next time! **


End file.
